


Vanguard Company memoirs

by Warden935



Category: Galaxys Edge
Genre: For the 81st, Pre-Kublar, Season 1 GE, Vanguard Company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935
Summary: For Vanguard Company and all those who serve the legion, I hope I did a good job, what sparked this was an idea when I realized that  we have sorta created our own legion company and story. I talked to the others in the Church of Templar and they agreed to it and they gave me Character traits and all that good stuff and here we are. For any non Leej finds this go read Galaxys Edge by Jason Anspach and Nick Cole. For those in the Discord who want a part well, its simple JOIN THE GUARD, not those other sket Companies but the one Real Legion. I hope you all enjoy.





	1. LHS

**Author's Note:**

> I will get into what the Legionnaires talk about in the next chapter this is sort of a intro and to see what the others in the 81st think.

Prologue 

Hello, my name is Fredrick Bismarck I am the head curator of the Legion Historical Society and have been for over 30 years. I have met many amazing legionnaires in my time, for example, I have met the soldiers of Stryker company and the Iron Wolves. I have met reservists from Rage and Dragon company, Even the legendary veterans of Victory Company. The Republic owes these brave men our thanks and admiration because without them the republic would be in ruins and its citizens would not be free, but the legion saved us from the horror the likes of which the galaxy hasn’t seen since the Savage Wars. 

The Companies that I named above are just a small fraction of what the legion has to offer and that’s why I am writing this to give thanks to the brave men of a moderately known faction within the republic, a company of loyal and hard fighting legionnaires that never gave up and kept fighting no matter the odds. I am talking about Vanguard company of the 81st legion. The LHS has been granted the opportunity to be given field reports, letters to home, after-action reports and interviews with many of the Vanguards, even classified documents from dark ops. Some may say these are made up stories and try to discount it with false data from those wretched points. It's not the grand scale of events that unfolded makes this story so unbelievable. No, what makes the stories themselves, unbelievable is that they are all true, straight from the mouths of the leejs that were there. 

I will give a summary of events that take place, then I will introduce the Vanguards who served in the 81st legion. Our story will begin two years before Kublar and then will follow the 81st as they progress through the years. I will introduce the events and let the legionnaires themselves give you their accounts of the battles and events as they happen. 

The men listed below are the brave Vanguards ranks and the active status. This part of the book was taken two years before Kublar and at the end I will update these ranks when the book is concluded. 

Captain: Tyler “Warden” Wright, LS-935 

Lieutenant: Charles “Templar” Ruiz, LS-501 

Sergeant: George “Spectre” Anderson, LS-74 

Sergeant: Adam “Goose” Jensen, LS-43 

Corporal: Brian “Grizzly” Futrell, LS-1187 

Corporal: Jake “Epsilon” Crawford, LS-314 

Private: Jackson “Critter” Barnes, LS-33 

These brave men have taken the time to be interviewed by myself and my colleagues here at Legion Historical Society. We hope to capture the experiences that these men went through, we also hope you enjoy reading them thank you. If there are those in the Vanguard who find this and would like to be interviewed, please contact us. Our information will be provided at the end of this book. Thank you and I hope you enjoy 

Sincerely, 

Fredrick Bismarck of the Legion Historical Society.


	2. To War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the leejs who are talked about are set in stone. If you want me to change anything let me know, and if you want something added.   
Very special thanks to Templar for editing what I messed up.  
I hope you enjoy.

Warden 

When Vanguard Company was being shipped out to some planet out on the edge, I didn't expect much. From the tactical data, the planet was called Alistaar, a small mining planet that some prospector found the motherload of valuable ore on and with no sentient natives it was free game. People flocked to Alistaar to strike it rich. With these kinds of planets, however, they always attract attention. And because the Republic only sent a small contingency of Marines to act as a defense force, after only months of being operational those bastards in the Mid-Core Rebellion showed up and took over. The entire civilian population was either taken hostage or got off planet as soon as possible. Naturally, the Legion was sent in to KTF. I thought this was going to be easy. Oba, I was wrong! 

Our destroyer, The Endeavour, jumped out of hyperspace along with our small Repub navy contingency to fight any enemy vessels and protect our assault transports. We all felt very confident that this was going to be an easy and boring assignment. We gathered all officers and NCOs to go over the tactical data. From what we could see from up in orbit, Alistaar was an alpine world. And that meant icy and rocky terrain. Our primary objectives were to capture the spaceport, either destroy or capture the planetary guns, and rescue the miners from the MCR. Then move onto our final objective to capture the planetary capital. The data made it look like a planetary siege, and with no civilians left in the cities, it was perfect for the Vanguard because that allowed us to use our famous doctrine: Lightning Warfare. This means going hard and fast with repulsor sleds followed by tanks after the bombers and fighters soften up the targets. How we got away with this form of war on occasion, I will never know. From what I was told the 81st used it back in the Savage Wars. 

After going over the data for the third time, beating it into everyone's heads, every leej on the ship got kitted up and were awaiting further orders. I had the esteemed pleasure of talking to the moron in charge of the whole outfit, point Major Zachary Gates. Now, this may be shocking, but Gates was a surprisingly smart point. The reason why I say this is because of his position, he acted like a point outside the battlefield; taking all the glory thanks to his "tactical genius". However, on the battlefield I was in charge, leading my men forward and making sure they all made it home, no matter what. With this operation, it was no different when he pulled me aside and asked, "well Captain Wright, how should we proceed today?" 

Looking back at the map, I saw a forest that if cleared, would give the Company a suitable landing zone and would be about 10 kilometers to each objective. Also, it would give us time to double back, get the prisoners on transports, and send them home. Then, with all three objectives taken, the Vanguards would rally at the Tempest landing site, and from there the 81st would march on the capital. Turning back to Gates, I asked, "Sir, what is the Republic's stance on trees?" The Major just looked at me with narrowed eyes, trying to understand what I had just said. I could tell because I could practically see the points gears turning in his head. After a minute, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"Captain Wright, are you asking me to bombard a forest?" 

With a loud sigh, I continued, "No Major, I am just wondering if there are rules of engagement on local fauna? If not, I have a plan." 

"From what I can recall in the rules of engagement handbook, no. There are no rules for such a thing. Wright, what are you planning?" 

I smiled, knowing that I was able to walk Gates to my way of thinking. Turning to the holo-display I zoom in on the region I saw and how big of an area that would need to be cleared. When I finished, Gates just threw his hands in the air and told me, "Fine, I'll alert the Skipper and tell her to warm up those fancy guns of hers and get them ready for a bombardment of... *sigh* ...trees. Yes, cause that's going to over so well!" 

The last part was said over his shoulder with one flailing finger in the air. I shook my head as the Major left because yes, bombing a tree line and making new space for a strip mall was the dumbest waste of ordinance I have seen. But it had to be done for our mission to go smoothly. As I left the ops room, I started to jog to go grab my kit from the personal locker. While on my dash, I could hear the klaxons warning, "All personnel to battle stations. All legionnaires to report to hanger three to await further instructions." 

With one last bulkhead to get through, I made it to my locker and threw on my synthprene webbing. After that came the legion standard armor, and what a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Doing once over on my chest plate, I ran my fingers on the company logo, a two-headed eagle with a cross on its chest, gripping a sword guard pointing downwards in its talons. Then the most iconic piece of any leej is his N4 rifle and helmet, or bucket as we called them. I placed my bucket on my head gave it a quick pat on the top, making sure it was secure, and checking each toggle with my tongue to see all was good. When I was satisfied, I looked over my full kit one last time to make sure nothing was out of place. Satisfied with finding nothing wrong, I began to run to hanger three. After the long run I made it to the hanger. There I saw the assault shuttles prepped and ready for action. 

Taking a glance at the side of the first shuttle, I see the company logo followed by ‘81st’ on the side of the gray mat hull. Looking at the second I found the same insignia and corresponding numbers. The purpose of two shuttles is that one will take the first two sections; eight squads total. When we land the first section, my four squads and I will move to secure the hostages and then move on to secure the spaceport (or Tempest, as its being called) for a straight shot to the capital. The second section, lead by Lieutenant, Roo-eez... Ro-zi... *sigh* ...Templar, will take out the orbital defense guns. After all three objectives are clear and when the second section meets up with the first, the rest of the Company will land and prepare for the final assault. 

Stepping onboard the first transport, I was immediately hit with a tremendous cacophony of pre-assault banter and other rituals that most of the guys believe give them luck while in combat. Taking a quick look at the first group of leejs in front of me, I see Private Barnes, or Critter. He’s the medic for the first section a good leej, although his habits are a little gross. Before a big fight, he will go through his pouches and dig out a sealed can of this stuff he calls tobacco and start to suck on it. Taking a glance at him, I can see his lip bulging with the stuff right now. Critters’ favorite joke when the other legionnaires don't try his weird plant is, "you’re all a bunch of slack-jawed kelhorns, this stuff will turn you into Oba damned Tyrus Rechs." 

I look down at Critter and see his bucket balanced on his lap, five black dots in the same pattern as a dice on it. If he isn't chewing tobacco, he's probably gambling. Now I don't openly endorse the concept of gambling, but I may or may not have sat in on a game or two and during that game I may or may not have lost over 2,500 credits to that cheat. To this day, I still can't prove how he cheated, but I will one day. 

As I continue down the aisle, I see another standout figure in the Company, Corporal Futrell, or Grizzly, the heavy weapons gunner for the second section. I can see him staring into the faceplate of his helmet. On the right side is this large scratch mark running horizontally. Grizzly earned this during our last deployment, on one of the donk homeworlds. I don't remember the name, but one of the crazy martyrs charged Grizzly and slashed his bucket with those crazy knives. The donk earned a mass of 20 blasters, spraying the zhee into a bloody pulp. For Grizzly's trouble, he received a wicked-looking knife and a reminder on his helmet. For the most part, I like him, but as I approach, I can see the reminder that annoys the hell out of me. With our chest plates is the company sigil on the left side. But with Corporal Futrell, he has a white symbol on the right side. I didn't recognize it when I first met him, one day I asked him about it. He proceeded to tell me, "well, Sir; it's a bear claw. Have you never seen one before?" 

Confused, I stared at him. After a moment, I said, "why do you have a pastry on your chest plate?" The look and the laugh he gave me still haunts my dreams to this day because he won't shut the hell up about it. It's okay though, as a result of his insubordination I made him run laps until he dropped. After the incident, we had a laugh plus he showed me a picture of what a real bear looks like; I have a newfound respect for what a bear is. 

In a seat right in front of Grizzly is Corporal Crawford, or Epsilon, a squad member in my section. Epsilon is what you would call the class clown, ready to crack a joke at the first sign of seeing his target (which is anyone who he decides to pick on that day). No one is safe, Privates, Corporals, Sergeants, even the Major and I aren't safe from his wrath. Although with the officers he tries his best to stay hidden, but he's no Dark Ops. 

I once caught him sneaking out of the points office on the Endeavour, the look he gave me was that of fear and shock. We stared for a moment then he just bolted down the corridor. Confused, I tried to run after him, but my attention was taken back to Gates' office. Turning around I heard a loud bang and the Major shambling around blind and confused. When he regained his sight, he started, I'm not going to call it yelling at me, although having a banger go off in close quarters is very, very loud! "TYLER, I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" He was gesturing to his blown-out eardrums. Even though he made Gates temporarily deaf for a month, he continued his jokes and because of the incident, I put him on as many useless and degrading cleaning details as I could. As amusing as it was, using live ammo on a ship is not acceptable in any way, shape, or form. 

Despite Epsilon being a joker out of battle, he's a good leej in the field. With every legionnaire in the Company, I look for input and opinions on the action that is about to take place, and Epsilon's not afraid to speak up and throw in his two credits when he needs to. As I near Crawford, I can see his customization to the armor; three diagonal lines with a fourth running through the other lines. He doesn't talk about his makings all that much; what the rest of us know is that he was born on Utopian, and they are old family markings. 

When asked why he didn't want a more pleasant job he said, and I quote. "While hanging with you guys does suck, I find being a heartbreaker and lifetaker manages to soften the blow to my morale. Besides, when we do get R&R you guys wouldn't be able to pick up as many chicks without me." He said that with the most sket eating grin I have ever seen, followed by groans and jabs back. Other than Crawford being a clown he's a good legionnaire. 

Further down the row I spot one of my Sergeants, George Anderson, or Spectre. He’s doing what that weirdo always does before a drop, brushing his beard. Now he isn't the only one to sport facial hair, actually one year we had a Companywide contest to see who could grow the best facial hair and that bastard won and continues to maintain his "angle" as he calls it. See now I never admitted this to him, but after Alistaar I met someone with a better beard than him. Don't tell him I said that. Despite him being obsessed with his facial hair, he's a good legionnaire just like the rest of us, using the darkest of humor imaginable and leading by example. 

Unlike the rest in Vanguard Company, he has a funny accent and some of his slang is for lack of a better term is eccentric. The reason behind this is because he’s from a planet called Nibia Prime, colonized by people who have an old Standard accent. From what Spectre told us about it, it’s and old planet, as in Pre-Republic old, settled by his great ancestors. When those Savages came, they were fighting them long before the Legion showed. But when the Legion did show up, they pretty much saved the day and kicked those kelhorns back into the darkness of space. 

Spectre is also a bit crazy, so are the other nine members in Retribution Squad, but they get results. While on the shuttle, I started thinking about the story that I was told about the squad. During a deployment out on a zhee homeworld, waiting for the donks to charge our lines (because what else do they have going for them), I struck up a rather enlightening conversation with a private who is in Retribution Squad. 

"Well, how do you like your squadmates, Private Montage?" 

"Can't complain. They are a wild bunch, though." 

"Can you elaborate?" 

"Well, it's mainly in our initiation ritual. What happens is the new guy has to drink from a very elaborate looking chalice where each member has to prick his finger and have a drop of blood go into the cup. Then it's followed by some powerful whisky, I'm talking top-shelf stuff, followed by beer (I forgot which kind), and at that point the cup is full. You must take down the whole chalice concoction and if you don't puke your guts up after a six-hour period you win." 

After Montage's tale, I didn't know how to respond, so I opted for a question, "How long has this been going on for?" 

He shrugged and said, "How long has Anderson been a Sergeant?" Before I can continue my daydream, I was pulled from my thoughts by none other than Spectre, "See anything you like, Sir, now that you've been staring for two minutes?" 

Nodding I said, "Yes actually, you without your gross beard, plus you and your squad not joining us for battle, how does that, Sergeant?" With that last comment I turned and continued my walk, not without hearing a very subtle "wanker" under his breath. 

A few men down I saw the large 6’1” and 221bs of muscle that is Sergeant Adam Jensen, or Goose. What a Goose is I don't know, but it's some sort of bird with a long neck. I saw his very noticeable shoulder pauldron with a police badge that said “Barton PDF Sergeant Jensen”. Not a single Vanguard knows the origin of his badge, but the way he acts it seems he was either in the Planetary Defense Force or a member of his family was. The badge itself had had an olive branch with a what is called a kite shield on top of it, with the name and the number 43, same as Goose's legion number. 

Origins aside, Jensen's personality is... interesting. Just like any Legionnaire, he uses a mix of sarcasm and dark humor. He's also pretty easy-going, but when in a fight, he is one mean and nasty SOB to watch fight. I once saw him take a Mid by the throat, use him as a kimbrin shield, and charge a trench line with the rest of the Hammerheads on his heels. It was crazy to watch but they all made it, not without some scrapes, but they did a good job. After that fight, when I tried to congratulate him on a job well done. 

Goose said, "Cap, the work I just did saved our boys. It was dumb, but it had to be done. It wasn't good, just necessary." With that, he saluted and walked over to his squad to talk with them. 

The fascinating thing about Goose is his appetite. Doesn't matter what it is, doesn't matter where it's been, if you can eat it without dying, he will eat it. Now I know I keep bringing up one of the zhee worlds, but I don't care to remember the name. All I know is that it was hot, a total sket show, and I lost too many good men to those Oba-less donkey freaks. So here I go talking about it again. I once saw him eat a Scrorget alive; the thing has eight eyes, eight legs, a scorpion tail, and large and meaty claws. It was downright the grossest thing I have seen. 

The final leej I see is just before the cockpit of the assault transport. He stood to greet me and when I saw him stand, I notice the discernible markings on his armor. The first is the visor with a red outline across the edges of it. Then I saw a cross covering the chestplate in the same shade of red. The Legionnaire is Templar, my second in command. Looking at his skills and background are intriguing. 

Templar is from a planet in the Core called Polis. They are the biggest promoters of Oba himself. Polis sends out pilgrims every so often to try and get converts and "spread the faith and bring joy and peace to the galaxy." They have been at this shtick for years, and each time the Legion must spread a different kind of word, and the only kind of word is the shout of "changing packs, KTF!" coupled with the bap, bap, bap of N4 fire. Now I'm not going to discount Oba because in a way, I have some faith but not what the people of Polis have. Luckily for the 81st, Templar doesn't fall in this category. He, in a way, has become the unofficial preacher man for the Vanguard, which most do appreciate because it boosts morale and gets us pumped up before a fight. 

From the few chats that I had with him, he told me about his family's role in the Legion dating early in the Savage Wars. I was impressed to hear it went that far back, he even told me his great grandfather met the T-Rex himself. Each son of the Roze family has become a Legionnaire, each taking the callsign of Templar or some other variation of the name. One thing remained clear though, no matter what era or Company, the red cross stayed the same. 

Templar saluted and said, "Captain Wright, the first and second sections are all accounted for, we await the order to KTF!" 

I returned the salute then stated, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Though we are among brothers, we can use our callsigns." 

Templar laughed, "Well the only reason why you use that excuse is because you can't pronounce my last name!" 

I shook my head and patted the side of his bucket with a little bit of power behind it because he knows I hate it when he brings it up, even though the others have the same trouble. With a sigh, I told him, "Well preacher man, care to give a sermon?" 

He took off his bucket and with a smile, he replied, "Hell yeah!" 

He retraced my walk down the aisle I just shouting, "Listen up!" 

After he managed to get the bunch settled. Templar gave his sermon, gesturing with his hands at the important parts. "Brothers, I know many of you don't believe in a higher power, but I understand that's your choice. One thing we all believe in is that while in battle, you have a friend in Oba! Well, today we shall make proper friends with him because Oba wills us to destroy the Mid Core Rebellion!" 

This was met with cheers, clapping, laughter, and shouts of, "Damn right! Let's go, KTF!" 

Templar took his seat and gestured for me to have the floor, which I took up. 

I had to amplify my bucket’s speakers to be heard. I tonged the right toggles and shouted, "Listen up!" 

I paused, walking along the same aisle, looking at each man in toe then started back up again, "You know the plan, we have been sent to this planet to rescue Republic citizens and to beat the Mids back into the void!" 

"Why have we been sent here to some rock out on the edge? Because we are the 81st Legion, Vanguard Company! We are the finest that there has ever been, and we will not stop until we KILL THEM FIRST!" 

Then I barked out our war cry. "Iter Per Sanguinem!" 

"Through Blood and Iron!" reverberated throughout the transport. 

"Ferra Vanguards!" 

"The Vanguards March!" followed by a burst of, "OOAH, OOAH, OOAH!" 

I took my seat near the front of the transport and linked my bucket comms with the featherheads in the cockpit. Once that was established, we were given the green light to disembark the and start the assault of Alistaar.


	3. Sleds

Goose 

After Templar and Warden gave their speeches, the chest guards in our jump seats came down and the red lights came on in the shuttle. I didn't like the red light because that meant taking off and getting ready for atmo drop. The shaking and rattling of the ship was nerve-racking. Over a private LCOM, I talked to the other members of Hammerhead Squad. 

"This is it the big leagues for the new guys. And for those vets, well just another day at the office, am I right boys?" 

"Hey Sarge?" the voice was coming from Epsilon, and I could hear the stupid question even before he uttered the words. 

Trying to suppress the disappointment I have, but I was able to grunt out a stern, "What, Crawford?" 

Giggling, he said, "Care to play a quick round of cards before the fun beg–" Tap, Tap, Tap. 

Something was hitting the hull or the shields I didn't know at first which was getting hit, but either way, it wasn't good. Immediately I heard Warden over the LCOM, "The featherheads are reporting the orbital defense guns are attempting to shoot us down. We have five minutes to the landing zone. The bombardment did its job and gave us plenty of cover to work with." 

Despite the calm voice, I heard some tension in it. Everyone was tense; if we got shot down that would mean half the company would be KIA. Obviously, we made it; it's just those five minutes turned into five hours for me. When the five did pass the red light was replaced with the immediate relief of the green light, then out chest harnesses slackened and lifted. 

When this happened over LCOM, I heard, "GREEN LIGHT, MOVE, MOVE!" 

The ramp lowered and the two sections barreled out of the ship. I took cover with the other Hammerheads in a crater. I could see Warden and Templar exit the ship last as protocol would state. While the company got organized, the transport took off, and we were left to get our job done. Getting the first section together, we were ready to head to the mining outpost to rescue the civilians. Coming along for the march was Hammerhead, Spartan, Lightening and Knight squads. Before we could head out, I heard a report from one of my men. Pawn called out, "Three sleds incoming!" 

Everyone got down and prepped for what was coming, before anyone could identify if the target was hostile or friendly, the chatter of twin N50s opened up on our lines. I have never been on the receiving end of one of those guns before, but the bolts steaming by really put things into perspective for me. Hitting the deck, I looked at my HUD to see if anyone was hit or killed. Luckily, not a single leej got hit in the first volley, for two reasons: the gunners they had were both inexperienced, and they were Mid Core Rebels. They couldn't even hit the broad side of a capital ship, although if you have high volume of fire going towards a target you will eventually hit something. 

I shouted an order to get one of my squad’s AP launchers to "blow up those kelhorns!" 

One of my squaddies, Walker, had to get into a kneeling position in order to try and get a lock on with the rocket. The rapid beep beep of the launcher trying to get a fix on a target quickened until the longer noted tone sounded. The next moment was slowed down as if a repulsor car crash was happening right in front of me. As soon as the rocket left the launcher Walker was holding, one of the N50 bolts slammed square into his chest plate. (All I need to say is that it killed him instantly. Nothing more.) After Walker was killed, the rocket gave the sleds a little payback when it collided with the lead sled. Since the lead sled was blocked in by its counterparts on the flanks, the rocket hit it and it exploded into a bright orange fireball. I heard some cheers of approval, which quickly died out due to a new rapid stream of bolts. 

With the next volley, five more leejs died before any rockets could be launched. After a new stream of bolts flew past, I saw a rocket from Avalanche Squad from the second section’s lines. With more room to maneuver, the repulsor sled on the left flank jerked around trying to shake the missile, but to no avail. When the vehicle pitched right in a last-ditch effort to prevent its annihilation, the instant it turned the rocket hit on the right side of the armor plating, blowing a hole form one end out the other side. The third sled was able to dodge the missile that was launched its way and started depositing Mids closer to our lines before it was destroyed. About a klick and a half from the blown-up repulsor sled the rebels set up firing positions behind a tree line that wasn't hit by the barrage. 

Signaling my squad, we popped smokes while the rest of the company laid down suppressing fire so that the Hammerheads could flank around the enemy. Moving closer, we reached the newly burning sled that the rebels disembarked from. 

Moving around the side to get a look at the Mids, we saw a group of 20. Glancing over at the sled that took a direct impact, I saw the ramp lowered and knew that some of them survived the explosion and lowered the ramp manually. Once I saw the cluster of Mids, I told my squad of nine to arm fraggers on a six-second timer, then arm bangers to four seconds. The plan was to let the bangers go off then use the frags to take out as many as we could. After the grenades went off, we would charge their flank and KTF. 

I counted down and threw my bangers and followed them with the grenades. At four and six-second intervals loud popping and banging could be heard. Moving around the burning sled I saw that only eight out of the 20 Mid-Core were killed. Blasters on full auto, Hammerhead Squad charged forward. Five more Mids where dusted, and we got into cover. Zion laid down suppressing fire while Epsilon and Pawn flanked on the left. I signaled Hammerheads, Hunter and Mustang, to throw fraggers to break up clusters of the enemy. Glancing at my HUD, I saw Epsilon and Pawn reached an excellent firing position right as the second round of grenades exploded. Several fields of fire were hitting the Mids from three sides, my squad and the two that broke off on the left flank and the main force on the right flank. After only a few more minutes of resistance, the rebels folded like a paper crane. 

"Hahaha, take that you stupid Mid-Core bastards! That’s what you get for messing with the legion, yes!" I heard Epsilon's amplified speakers shouting at the dead rebels. 

"Cut that sket out now Corporal! They were our enemy, but don't speak ill of the dead." I ordered. 

"Sigh… alright, Sarge." he put up both hands up in mock surrender. "Hey Pawn, you good? I saw you get hit." Epsilon asked. 

Immediately, Critter was at his side; almost in a flash looking over Pawn, who just shrugged off the medic when he showed that the bolt hit his shoulder pauldron then glanced off into the trees. Critter patted him on the back while giving me a thumbs up, indicating that Pawn was still combat-ready. 

"Goose, status?" Captain Wright called over LCOM. 

"All green sir. Who bought it? I saw five more go down before the sleds where destroyed." 

"Walker, Lancer, Champion, Oak, Roadrunner, and Lightfoot. We have them temporarily buried with a recovery beacon with them," he said it with grief in his voice. Warden hated when legionnaires died under his command, but no matter how hard it got, he would lead us to victory. 

"Damn. Alright coming back to your position now." 

"Copy that." 

I signaled my men to move back to the formation. On our walk back, I started thinking if three untrained N50 gunners can kill six highly trained legionnaires, I don't know how well this campaign will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Templar for Once again editing this.  
I will be adding Bookworm as a late entry in the intro and chapter 1 soon. New Vanguards who wish to be added I will add you in at part two just let me know and I will DM you what I need.  
Last thing that needs to be addressed is updates to the Memoirs, I will get them out as soon as possible, how ever outside factors do take my time. Do not fret because even though I am still new to this, I love this little project it's fun.


	4. Pawns of War

Epsilon 

After the firefight, Hammerhead Squad assembled with the first and second sections to receive orders. "Alright, first things first, a moment of silence is due for our fallen brothers," Warden said. 

That's what we did for a few moments; we just stood there, some had head's down, some held at attention. Others, like Templar, had a talisman of some sort gripped in their hands. I gave a stern salute and put my hands at my sides. After the moment passed, Warden addressed us. "We lost six good men to these kelhorns." he gestured over to the burning repulsor sleds and dead Mid-core, then continued, "for this transgression, we will make them pay! The legion always makes them pay!" 

"OOAH!" is all we shouted. 

"Alright, we have our marching orders, first section with me. Templar, I want you to check what's left of those sleds for intel, same with the rebels. After that, you and the second section take out those damn guns." 

"Yes, sir." Templar motioned for his section to move with his hand, and they started pawing through the dead Mids. 

"Alright, first section, we got some hostages to rescue and some Mids to kill. Let's move." Warden gestured in the direction of our objective. 

We walked for what seemed like hours; the terrain wasn't the easiest to navigate; either ice or large hill had to be navigated around. The Captain thought blowing up those trees would help us get to our objective; instead, it just made our march just a bit longer. At the time, I didn't get to see the orbital view, but later, when all that stuff became declassified, well, without proper equipment on the ground to give an accurate reading... let's just say the Repub really stepped up its game since then. After walking a short distance, just looking out for rebels, I started talking to my good buddy Pawn. 

"I hear the brass is rotating out the company to give us some well-deserved R&R." Pawn stated. He always believed the rumors and other happenings. 

"Really? Well, then are they going to have cake and ice cream when we dock at a Republic station? Because last time you said we were getting 'R&R', we landed on this rock." I shot back. 

"I swear, I heard Sarge talking about it with Cog." 

Cog was Sergeant of Knight Squad. In a fight, he was great, but that guy was just as bad as Pawn when it came to rumors. 

Then either out of sheer annoyance or tired of the conversation, Goose cut in with, "Would you two cut the chatter and maintain LCOM discipline." 

After Goose told us to shut up, the section came around a bend of a hill with a straight path to the mining complex a few kilometers away. After getting around the curve, the entire section came to a halt to bear witness to the horror in front of us. 

The road we were on was flanked by rows of signs with bright red writing. And below those signs was fresh remains of the Republic Marine garrison sent to protect the planet, executed by what looked like a firing squad. Slaughtered wholesale, at least 100 lining the roads. 

We walked just reading each sign as we passed. "You Did This Legionnaire. Legion Dogs. Go Home, Legion. The Same Fate Awaits You." 

The legion and the Marines might not get along but that's just, yah known, cocky legionnaires just being the "1% of the 1% of the 1%" that we are. And yes, the Legion gets the best gear and best training. But despite the grudges, I have formed many fantastic bonds with some good hullbusters. 

What I witnessed on Alistaar was an atrocity. And when the Legion says "Always Make 'em Pay!", you know for an Oba damn fact we made each one of them feel our wrath! 

As we approached the mining complex, our blood boiled with each leej ready to KTF. We approached the main gate with no Mid standing guard because they are very sloppy, but also just plain idiots. 

We managed to get into a decent overwatch position. Surveying the area, two distinct structures were visible. The first was what looked to be a two-story admin building converted into the worst excuse of a guard barracks. The worst conversion I've seen in my life, in fact. The second was a cave entrance that led into what was assumed to be a deep mine with civilians being frog marched down into its depths. Warden started barking out orders. "Hammerhead and Knight with me. We’re taking down that guard barracks. Spartan and Lightning, take the mine entrance." 

Silence wafted amongst our ranks, that's when Goose's voice came over the squad LCOM, "Alright here's the plan. Team 1 consists of Hammerhead and Knight Squads. We are attacking the enemy garrison building. Knight is going to take the brunt of the enemy fire. Once they have the rebel's attention, Hammerhead is going to force their way through the back of that building, either going through a door or making one." That last part got us all to chuckle a bit. 

"Team two is Spartan and Lightning. Once we have a bulk of the MCR distracted, team two will rush the cave entrance, dusting any MCR that stands in their way. Once both objectives are secured and the orbital defense gun is down, we radio for hostage extraction. Any questions?" 

I clicked my toggles for acknowledgment. Once all squads were in position, Warden gave the signal to attack. Knight squad rushed from cover, dusting any rebel that got in their line of sight. The team managed to reach suitable positions behind some ore carrier trucks. Once all eyes were on Knight, the rest of us moved out, taking well-aimed potshots on the Mids who tried to sneak around on the distraction squad. 

Hammerhead reached the back of the building and from the edges, we could see bright flashes of blaster fire from the rebels that were inside the facility. There was no back entrance, so we had to get "creative" for the new door. Warden signaled Whirlwind to blast the wall open. 

Whirlwind is a weird leej. He’s obsessed with blowing stuff up, and if it wasn't for the sun that was behind his back, I swear, you would have thought he was physically glowing — fishing out some det-cord out of a pouch. He started placing the explosive charge in seconds for a perfectly shaped hole. Hammerhead was stacked on the sides, ready to breach. 

Warden shouted, "Now!" 

The wall exploded inward with dust covering our entrance. I was the third to enter with Pawn on my heels, and we entered a cubical area. It probably was used for cataloging the processed ore. Blaster shots could be heard echoing from the second floor. Looking around the building, the first floor had to be cleared as well as the second story. Over LCOM, Warden said, "Two teams: Goose, take Epsilon, Pawn, Critter, and Zion and clear out the second floor. The rest of you with me, we are going to clear the first floor." 

The second floor had two staircases leading to a landing with a door. Goose gestured to Pawn and I to take the door on the right. Taking the stairs two at a time, Pawn and I reached our door. I radioed Goose, “We’re in position, Sarge. Orders?” 

"Breach on my mark. 3. 2. 1. Breach!" 

I kicked the door in, on the other side was an empty corridor that had two doors leading to separate rooms. Suddenly, a burst of blaster fire erupted through the wall on our left. Pawn and I instantly ducked to only to have bolts go sizzling right over us, "WOAH, WOAH, CHECK YOUR KELHORNED FIRE!" I shouted at the three-green dots on my Hud. 

"Stupid sket sucking mid jumped us wildly firing. No one got hit, you guys good?" inquired Zion. 

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Pawn said. 

"Just continue on mission." Goose order. 

"Hey, Pawn? If we make it out of this, remind me to get a transfer." I meant it as a joke, but with a hint of annoyance. 

"Ha, don't worry bro I'll make sure you get a nice desk job." Pawn sarcastically said. 

After the shock of almost getting killed wore off, Pawn and I approached the first door that was just a standard wood door. We could hear a steady stream of blaster fire on the other side. I armed a banger while Pawn slowly opened the door. As soon as the banger left my hand, Pawn slammed the door. Seconds later, a loud pop erupted on the other side, followed by Pawn and I rushing in. 

Two Mid-Core Rebels were using a heavy crew-served blaster, we took them down quickly, two shots to their chests. We surveyed the room and noticed and a door linking the room with another one; I motioned to Pawn to stack up on the door with me. Once we were in position, we waited to see if there was any blaster fire coming from the other side. After what felt like a solid 60 seconds, we rushed into the room, sweeping our N-4s left to right while scanning the whole room. It was a decently sized cubicle area just like the room we entered when we initially breached building. We were just about to move on when two rebels got the jump on us. I was the first to get attacked. 

"Oh sket! Epsilon, behind you!" Is all I heard before a rather large kimbrin barreled into me, picked me up, and drove me through a sheetrock wall. 

"You ready to die, legionnaire?" 

"Nah I'm good, how about yourself?" I was able to respond with despite the fact that my back was killing me. 

I got up and drew my Vibro-knife, ready to end that bastard. The Mid charged me again and I slashed at his stomach. For Mid-Core standards, he was a big kimbrin, and a fast one too. He sidestepped my slash and grabbed my arm once again, slamming me into another wall. I fell to the floor like a ton of Imperva steel. Luckily, I still had my knife in my hand. The Mid didn't notice I still had it, so when he approached. I stabbed him in the foot. But that wasn’t enough, I wanted to get a little payback. With all my might, I rammed my bucketed head into his stomach. Audible gasping came from the kimbrim as I managed to knock the wind right out of him. I started to drive him onto his back as I toppled onto him, I started the motion to slam my knife into his neck. As soon as the back of the rebels head made contact with the ground, my blade connected with him as well, with a quick twist of the blade to inflict an optimal amount of damage possible. I slid the knife from the rebels' neck and wiped the blood off on his uniform. "Hey, Eps, would you kindly hurry up and help me kill this big kelhorn!" shouted Pawn. With the tone in his voice, I could tell he was struggling. 

"Yeah, hold on, buddy, I'm on my way!" 

I saw my N-4 lying on the floor. I scooped it and rushed back into the room. What I heard and saw upon entering the room will haunt me for the rest of my days. 

As soon as I entered, a loud, blood curdling snap! Followed by loud screaming, which ended with this gurgling noise. I entered the room to... see... my friend. Pawn's arm was broken, bent at a jagged angle. And his knife was jutting out of his shoulder blade. The kimbrin dropped Pawn, and I could see the fear in his eyes when he saw my rifle pointed at him. 

I set my rifle to full auto and unleashed my hellfire. When the first bolt hit, the Mid stumbled back, followed by another and another, every single blaster shot that was sent his way hit its mark, not a single round missed. Once my pack ran dry, I swiftly swapped it for a fresh one and kept firing. Soon, the Mid was nothing but a smoking pile of meat. After the second pack, I threw down my N-4 and rushed to Pawn, but he was already dead. Still, I called for Critter. Seconds after I called for him, he showed up. Critter looked over Pawn, and took the knife out of him. Hell, he even reset his arm. Sarge and the other Hammerheads were there. The battle had ended, and all but one leej got out alive. 

But I am a legionnaire. I had plenty of time to grieve for my friend after the battle for Alistaar. All I had to do was persevere, and that's what I did. I kept moving and made the Mid-Core pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Templar for editing.  
Up next will be Critter and then hopefully if I finish with in a decent time frame. We will have a double feature and the start of a new series to look at.  
sorry if this one was very late.


End file.
